its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence "Larry" Jefferson
Lawrence "Larry" Jefferson is a character who has appeared in many segments of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''He has traveled between dimensions and stories, the first major character to do so in a large, recurring way. '''First appearance:' Pornstar Detectives ''#1.01 "And the Case of the Missing Dildo" '''Performer:' Shane Stefanchik Story Larry was first introduced as the owner of a sex toy shop and friend to Staci Xxx in the very first live show in Pornstar Detectives. He was a recurring character throughout the run of PD, appearing often in seasons one and two, running into the girls while they worked their cases, or they would go to him for help. They once cleared his name when he was framed for a crime. In the first episode of Pornstar Detectives: 2019 miniseries, Larry abruptly departed Santa Samantha. While his leaving may have seemed unexpected, Larry's story leading up to this moment would be revealed in Packer & Ratcliff's third season. Packer was kidnapped and TIM the Time Machine arranged for Larry, who had glimpsed the immortals a few years earlier, to join Ratcliff in search for Packer. Larry and Ratcliff didn't get along very well, but made a sort of peace as they jumped around time and space. They visited Pymer Labs in The Topnotch Tangler dimension, and looked many other places. This continued until Larry claimed to have seen Packer during one of their stops. A single-minded Ratcliff ignored him, leaving Larry behind on an alien world in the future. Larry found H.G. Wells and Moura, Packer's kidnappers, but no Packer. The two shifted Larry to Universe Journey's dimension on the same planet and left him there. He was rescued by some creatures that looked like elves in a place very much like the fantastical North Pole where Santa Claus lives in modern stories. Eventually, Larry encountered the A.S.S. Meru under the command of Captain Grace Thomas. Grace's XO, Com. Hannah Meyers, took a liking to Larry as a sex buddy, and he left the planet with Hannah. He shacked up with her on the starsheep for several months until Ratcliff and TIM came to retrieve him. Larry was with Ratcliff when they found Packer in The Scary Dead, in an adventure set during that series' finale. While there, Larry saw himself down on the ground, and he got shot in the head and died. TIM then took Larry home, which happened to be in the same dimension, a few months earlier. Now Larry knew his end was coming. He quickly left Santa Samantha at the start of PD:2019 and made his way into The Senator's group, appearing within The Scary Dead canon. These episodes saw a more recognizable Larry's public face, while a concurrent miniseries, Larry: Life Before Death, revealed his inner turmoil during this time. Finally, Larry made his peace with his fate, ready to die. The choice was taken out of his hands, though, when Kamderly Denson used the resources of Pymer Labs to heal Larry's brain injury and give him a bionic arm. She then took him back with her to The Topnotch Tangler dimension. Larry's Story Chronological Order * Packer & Ratcliff #3.02 * Pornstar Detectives Season 1 and 2 * Packer & Ratcliff #3.04-#3.08 * Universe Journey #3.07 * Packer & Ratcliff #3.10-#3.11* * Pornstar Detectives #3.01 (concurrent with final scene of Packer & Ratcliff #3.11) * The Scary Dead #1.07 * Larry: Life Before Death Parts 1 and 2 * The Scary Dead #1.08 * Larry: Life Before Death Part 3 * The Scary Dead #1.09-#1.10* * Larry: Life Before Death Part 4* * The Topnotch Tangler ''Season 4 ''*At the moment of Larry's death, there are three versions of him in the location. There's the one who chronologically has reached the end of ''The Scary Dead story and is shot. There's an earlier version who hasn't yet gone through the events of The Scary Dead watching himself get shot. And there's a recently healed Larry, post-gunshot, watching himself watching himself get shot.'' Performance Order Larry's story can be confusing as, while the story above is listed chronologically from Larry's perspective, that is not the order in which the stories were performed. Here is when and where Larry appeared per the live shows: Larry: Life Before Death Larry: Life Before Death was a commercial-length miniseries that ran in late 2019, bridging the performance time between Larry's Packer & Ratcliff run with his move over to The Topnotch Tangler. Story-wise, it was set after the Packer & Ratcliff story and concurrent with The Scary Dead time, meant to illustrate how Larry dealt with knowing his end was near. The portions had no individual titles, just called "Part 1," "Part 2," etc. in the performance. Production Larry's move from one segment to another was not pre-planned from the beginning, and has happened relatively haphazardly with retcon-ing deserving as much credit as forethought. At first, he was just intended to be a recurring role in Pornstar Detectives. Jerome Wetzel tends to reuse names if he's not paying too much attention, and tossed in a Larry to The Scary Dead as a man mentioned, not seen. It was only after the script was written that he decided to make it the PD Larry, and even then, it was originally going to be an alternate dimension version of him. But when PD was coming to an end, it was decided to tie it into TSD story (as there was nothing contradicting them existing in the same dimension), so Larry was canonically the same character in both. His route to Universe Journey was even more circuitous. By that time, Jerome just decided it would be fun to see another Larry and tossed him into the UJ sketch with no consideration as to how the man ended up in the 2400s. This did bother Jerome after the fact, but he did not have a plan to change it. However, when Chase McCants decided to take a six-month hiatus from the show, Jerome decided Larry, whose story appeared to be over, at the end of The Scary Dead, would be the perfect sub-in character for Packer in Packer & Ratcliff. At this point, he pulled together the threads of when Larry would be removed from the timeline, allowing more explanation for Larry's sudden departure in PD and subsequent move to TSD, and in the process, the UJ story could be neatly worked in, as well, thus making all Larrys we've seen thus far, the same Larry. It was then when Jerome realized he really wanted Larry on The Topnotch Tangler, too, feeling his energy would be good for that segment. Reluctant to erase Larry's death, thus opening the door to messing with continuity in other segments, which was a mess Jerome didn't want to touch, and also not wanting to pull Larry yet again from the timeline prior to that final moment, the work-around involving Pymer Labs and their amazing technology was landed on to take Larry's story forward. Jerome is now considering how Larry might make his way into Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. (Although Larry did interact with the DK characters and heard Morning Show during Packer & Ratcliff "The Pursuit of Packer," so one could argue he's already been involved in both of those.) Category:PD Character Category:UJ Character Category:PR Character Category:TTT Character Category:TSD Character Category:Crossover Character